


Does he like me?

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: It’s the beginning of summer, Hinata is outside a gym of a school in Tokyo. He’s tossing a volleyball back and forth with Suga.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Does he like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Supportive senpai Suga. ❤

It’s the beginning of summer, Hinata is outside a gym of a school in Tokyo. He’s tossing a volleyball back and forth with Suga.

He keeps glancing over Suga’s shoulder and every once in a while he’ll sigh. After 15 minutes of this, Suga had to see what Hinata was looking at. 

Suga catches the ball and turns to see what was behind him, he notices that there are a few Nekoma players around the entrance of the gym. He turns back to Hinata.

“What’s wrong Hinata?” Suga asks

Again Hinata looks over Suga’s shoulder and sighs.

“He’s so awesome.” Hinata sighs looking longingly

“Who?” Suga asks confused

“Kenma" Hinata sighs

Suga turns around to look at the Nekoma players again and this time he notices Kenma sitting on the steps of the gym looking down at his phone. He turns back to look at Hinata.

“You like him.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, he starts spluttering. “Yeah, as a friend.” His cheeks tinting as he says it.

Suga smiles knowingly, “He likes you too.” Suga says

“As a friend?” Hinata asks apprehensively

Suga shakes his head, “No"

“How do you know?” Hinata asks scared to get his hopes up.

Suga motions for Hinata to come to his side, Hinata walks towards Suga. Suga turns so he’s facing the Nekoma players. Hinata stands beside him, Suga puts his arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Look at Kenma” Suga instructs

“Ok" Hinata complies

“Haiba-kun is talking to him, what expression does Kenma have on his face.” Suga asks

“Erm... he seems uninterested, maybe annoyed.” Hinata answers 

“Yeah” Suga says

“But I don’t understand Sugawara-san" Hinata says as he looks up at Suga confused 

“He never looks at you like that and the only time I see him smiling is when he’s with you.” Suga says smiling at Hinata

Hinata’s eyes widen as he understands what Suga means, a big smile creeps up his face. But then his face drops as he realises something.

“But Kuroo-san likes Kenma" Hinata says quietly

“What?” Suga’s eyes widen, “Who told you that?”

Hinata shrugs, “No one told me, it just seems that way.”

Suga sighs as he tighten his hold on Hinata, “They’re just friends” Suga looks around seemingly looking for someone. His head stops and he looks back at Hinata.

“Where’s Kuroo now?” Suga asks

Hinata looks around and eventually spots Kuroo over by a bench a few yards away, “He’s over there with Daichi-san" Hinata says motioning with his head.

Hinata looks at Suga quizzically as Suga smirks, his eyes widen as he realises what it means. “Wait... what?.. Kuroo-san?..”

“Yep" Suga nods as he smirks 

“... And Daichi-san?..”

“Yeah" Suga nods

“NO" Hinata says not believing it

“Yes" Suga smiles

“Since when?”

“Since recently, don’t know exactly when" Suga shrugs

Hinata laughs and Suga chuckles, his doubts have all but vanished the only one left is if Kenma will reciprocate his feelings or not.

They stand there looking at Kenma, all of a sudden Kenma looks up from his phone and towards Hinata and Suga. They both turn to avert their eyes trying to seem inconspicuous.

Hinata chances a look back at Kenma and realises Kenma is still looking at him with a small smile. Suga looks at Hinata and follows his line of sight.

“Go talk to him" Suga smiles as his hands slide to Hinata’s back, he gently pushes him to start walking.

Hinata walks up to Kenma and sits beside him, Kenma turns to look at him.

“Hi" Hinata says with a big grin

Kenma smiles, “Hi" he replies.

“What are you playing?” Hinata asks looking down at Kenma’s phone.

“Oh, just a game called Ninjump.” Kenma replies.

“Can I watch you play?” Hinata asks

“Yeah sure.” Kenma says as he scoots closer so he’s flush up against the side of Hinata. Hinata’s heart stutters at the closeness.

After a little while Hinata has stopped watching Kenma play, he’s adopted to just watch Kenma. His heart beats hard against his chest, all the feelings he has for Kenma threaten to spill out as he tries to control his breathing. He takes his hand and slips his fingers between Kenma’s thumb and index finger, holding onto Kenma’s hand.

Kenma’s thumbs stop moving, he whips his head to the side and looks at Hinata wide eyed. Everything stills, the only sound Kenma can hear is the scream of his ninja as it falls to its death.

“...Sho...” Kenma begins but is cut off

“K-Kenma, can we go somewhere and talk?” Hinata asks quietly 

Kenma just nods, Hinata moves his hand so he has a better grip on Kenma’s. He gets up and pulls Kenma up with him. They walk away from the group of Nekoma players undetected.

As they are walking Hinata tightens his hold on Kenma’s hand, his heart is beating a hundred miles per hour. His hands are already sweaty but he doesn’t care.

They turn the corner of the gym and find a patch of grass. Kenma sits down followed by Hinata. Hinata realises that he still has a hold of Kenma’s hand.

“Sorry" Hinata says as he lets go

As the summer air rapidly cools Kenma’s clammy hands, he suddenly misses the feeling of Hinata’s hand against his. His hand is suspended in mid air, trying his best to process what is happening. Then his hand is enveloped once again.

“Can I keep hold of your hand?” Hinata asks looking at Kenma.

Kenma just nods affirmative. Hinata looks away as he takes a deep breath.

“Kenma... I just wanted to say that... every time I see you my heart goes whoosh.. like I've hit the perfect toss and... when you look at me my stomach goes bam... like I've scored with a powerful spike... what I mean is... I-I like you.” He says it fast as he exhales, he squeezes his eyes shut bracing for the impending rejection coming his way.

Kenma’s face softens and there’s smile on his face, everything makes sense now.

“I like you too Shoyo.” Kenma says

Hinata’s head shoots around to look at Kenma, “Not like a friend, Kenma" his brows crease.

Kenma chuckles, “I don’t like you as a friend either" 

Hinata’s heart leaps, his eyes widen and he grins, he moves his body so he’s face to face with Kenma. 

“Kenma?”

“Yeah?"

“Can I kiss you?”

Kenma nods yes as he inches his face closer to Hinata, but it’s Hinata that closes the gap. It’s a chaste kiss but they linger, neither one willing to pull away from the other.

When they eventually part, Hinata is smiling from ear to ear. “Can we do that forever Kenma?”

Kenma chuckles, his cheeks a flushed pink. “Yeah Shoyo" he rests his head on Hinata’s head and they stay like that until they’re called to go back to practice. 

* * *

  
Suga is in the gym getting ready for practice.

“Sugawara-san” Hinata yells as he runs towards Suga, arms out stretched. As soon as Hinata reaches Suga, his arms wrap him in a hug.

“You were right, Kenma likes me back.” Hinata muffles 

Suga chuckles as he ruffles Hinata’s hair and pats his back.

**Author's Note:**

> A hint of Kurodai because I'm always soft for them. What even is this? I suck so bad at writing. 😭


End file.
